<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Always you by Sternchenxoxo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324440">Always you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sternchenxoxo/pseuds/Sternchenxoxo'>Sternchenxoxo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Harry Styles, Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha Zayn Malik, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Falling In Love, Family, Knotting, Love, M/M, Mates, Multi, Omega Louis Tomlinson, Omega Niall Horan, Sex, Soulmates, Teenagers, True Mates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:22:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sternchenxoxo/pseuds/Sternchenxoxo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles: 16 year old alpha, quaterback of highschool footballteam, outgoing, popular</p><p>Louis Tomlinson: 16 year old omega, shy, loves to read, introvert</p><p>They are best friends and soulmates.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>314</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1</p><p>I try to hold my bag and my books in one hand as I try to open my locker. All the people around me are shouting, laughing and talking. It’s 07:45 am on a Monday morning and I am tired as shit! I just my heat last week and slept through most of the weekend but it’s so straining on the body of an omega. Especially when you don’t have an alpha by your side. </p><p>“Hey Lou!” Niall, one of my best friends is shouting behind me and I turn around just in time to catch him. “You’re back!” </p><p>I smile at him and look at his two alpha mates behind him, that are smiling fondly and a bit worried at the two of us. “Niall be careful”, Liam scolds lightly. “Lou just got out of his heat.” </p><p>Niall just rolls his eyes at me. “Are you alright? How bad was it this time?”</p><p>I just shrug my shoulders. “Horrible as always.” My voice is hoarse and he looks concerned at me. “I am fine. I don’t need your pity.” </p><p>Every time we have the same discussion when I come out of my heat. He wants me to get an alpha for my heats, but I just want to wait till I meet the right alpha, that I want to bond and spend the rest of my life with. He already met his mates and is sporting two beautiful mating marks on his neck. And I am happy for them. Liam and Zayn are the perfect mates for him. </p><p>Liam and Zayn were already a couple and friends of mine when they met Niall. He just moved from Ireland to Los Angeles and was new to our school. We both became quick friends because we were having the same English class. I introduced them to each other and within a month they were dating and courting. </p><p>Most of the people around us, mostly omegas, are quieting down as alpha Harry Styles walks down the hallway. He is the quarterback of our football team and is loved by everyone. Almost every omega wants him to be his alpha and mate. And every omega wants to talk to him. But not every one is so lucky. I am one of the few he talks to, because he is my best friend. </p><p>His face lights up when he sees me and he wraps his arms around me. “Lou. I am so happy that you’re back.” He noses along my throat and scents me lightly. He has always done that, since we were little. </p><p>We met when he was 5 years old and I was 4 years old. We were at the playground and we live in the same neighbourhood. Our moms are best friends since then and we met almost every day for playdates. Since then he always hugged me and scented me. When we grew older he did it every day and it is strange for me if he isn’t doing it. </p><p>I hold tightly onto him and burry my face in his neck. “Missed you”, I sigh. </p><p>“I know.” He looks down at me and grins. He opens his mouth to something else, but then the bell rings and he sighs. “Okay. See you at lunch Lou! Bye guys!” He turns around and walks away to his class. </p><p>Niall says bye to his mates and we walk together to our first class – PE. </p><p>---</p><p>Alphas, betas and omegas aren’t in the same classes. We omegas are in a separate class because we are weaker and the alphas are too strong. Just imagine we are playing soccer or something like that and an alpha shoves one of us and we fall. We could easily break a bone or get a concussion. So it’s just safer. </p><p>Niall and I stay close together as we wait for our teacher to get into the gym. It’s pretty cold in here, even though it’s spring. All the other omegas are standing together in small groups and some of them are staring over to us. I can imagine why. I just had my heat and Harry scented me this morning. This is making some of them really jealous, even when I can’t imagine why. We are just best friends. </p><p>Our teacher comes into the gym. “Alright! Today we are playing basketball! We are playing in two teams! Go!” </p><p>For the rest of the lesson we are playing basketball. Yes, I have to participate, even though I just got out of my heat. And yes, I am tired as fuck and could sleep any minute. </p><p>When PE is over we change and the rest of the day is just me trying not to sleep in any of my classes. Niall is taking notes for me because I am just to tired to do it myself. My body is aching and I just want to sleep. </p><p>When it’s lunchtime me and Niall go to the cafeteria and sit down at our table. I rest my head down on the table and don’t bother to even take my lunch out. I’m not hungry. Niall is munching happily on his sandwich and waiting for his alphas. The scratching of 3 chairs made me turn my head to the right. Harry’s sitting next to me with a tray full of food. </p><p>“All good?” He nudges me with his elbow. </p><p>“Just tired“, is my reply. </p><p>With a frown he puts his arm around me. I snuggle into his side and allow myself to drift off for a few minutes. He smells like pinecones and honey. After maybe twenty minutes Harry wakes me up and feeds me some of his lunch. </p><p>“You guys up to some video games tonight after school?” Zayn asks us. </p><p>“Sure”, Harry nods. “My place?” </p><p>We all agree and they discuss what games they want to play tonight. I’m not much of a player except for FiFa but I think I’m to tired to take part in this. Maybe I just chill a bit and watch them play.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2</p>
<p>After school ends Harry and I drive home in his car. Most of the time we drive home and to school together, but not this morning. Harry had an early training with his team this morning and because of that I rode the bus this morning. </p>
<p>“How are the girls?”, Harry asks me as he drives from school property. </p>
<p>I smile in his direction. Harry always loved my little siblings and they adore him. “They’re good. Asked yesterday why you wouldn’t come for moms Sunday roast. Doris and Ernest are so cute. They try to talk so much more, which is a bit annoying sometimes.” </p>
<p>He chuckles lightly beside me. “I love your moms Sunday roast. Tell them I will come next Sunday if your mom will have me. You want to come to mine?” </p>
<p>“You know mom is always so happy when you come over. Yeah, is Anne home?”</p>
<p>“No, she’s at work. But I think we have some pasta left at home if you are hungry.” He glances over to me but I shake my head. </p>
<p>“No, I’m not hungry. How’s Gem by the way? Still together with her boyfriend?”</p>
<p>“Yes. I think they want to move in together some time soon.” </p>
<p>I hum as an answer. The rest of the ride is silent and when we drive onto Harry’s driveway I send my mum a quick text, saying that I’m at Harrys. We climb up the stairs to his bedroom. It’s at the end of the corridor. His walls are a light grey and most his furniture is black and white. His desk is a mess as always and a few shirts are lying on his chair. He didn’t make his bed this morning and his sky blue linen are muddled. On the wall above his desk are pictures of his family and friends and on his nightstand he keeps a photo from the two of us which is really old. It’s from sixth grade when we were on a school trip to the beach. </p>
<p>Harry flops down onto his bed. His brown curls are spread out onto the mattress and his black shirt is slipped up and reveals a bit of his toned stomach. His black jeans cling to his legs and he kicks his Chelsea boots off. “Come on cuddle me!”, he whines and stretches his arms in my direction. </p>
<p>I smile and cuddle up to his chest, resting my head on his shoulder. He begins to massage my back a bit and I feel the tension leave my body. I sigh contently and close my eyes. He often does this; massaging my back or neck after a heat. Even when he isn’t my official alpha, he takes over some of the tasks. He isn’t helping me through a heat, but he takes over the aftercare as good as he can. He cuddles me, he massages me and he feeds me when I’m too tired to eat. </p>
<p>After maybe half an hour we begin to do our homework silently and I feel so much better. The rest of our friends come at 6 PM and we order pizza for dinner. The others begin to play FiFa but I just snuggle up behind them on the bed with Harrys pillow close to my chest and inhaling his scent. When the doorbell rings to signal the arrival of our pizza I get up to go get them. </p>
<p>I ran down the stairs and open the door. There’s standing a young alpha boy with our five pizza cartons in his hand. When I open the door his nostrils bloat but he smiles at me. “Hey. You orderd five pizzas?”</p>
<p>“Yes, thank you.” I pay him for our pizzas, take them and turn around but as I turn around to close the door he pushes me against the door and the pizza falls to the floor.</p>
<p>He presses his hand to my mouth and whispers in my ear: “You smell so good. So good for me.” He presses his chest to my back and grinds his growing bulge against my ass and noses along my neck, scenting me. I whimper and try to wiggle out of his grasp but his hold on me is just to strong. “So desperate for my big alpha cock? Fucking you so good?” </p>
<p>I whimper in distress and try harder to get away from him when from above the stairs I hear Niall yelling: “Hey Lou, what’s taking you so long?” I hear him gasp as he sees us. “Liam! Zayn! Harry!” He yells and starts to run down towards us, the three alphas hot on his heels. </p>
<p>The next few seconds are in a blur for me. Liam, Harry and Zayn are grasping him and pulling out of the house, while Niall is trying to comfort me. I’m shaking and whimpering and a few tears are flowing down my face. </p>
<p>“Everything is ok”, Niall is whispering in my ear. “It’s ok. You’re safe. We’re here. We protect you.” </p>
<p>It’s not long after that, that Harry comes back in and pulls me into his arms. He presses my face into his neck, right over his scent gland. “Deep breaths Louis, take deep breaths. It’s ok. I’ve got you. I’m here.” </p>
<p>I calm down rather quickly and after a few minutes I’m just shaking a little bit. Harry helps me up and up the steps into his room. We sit down on the bed and he held’s me tightly to his chest. Liam, Zayn and Niall come in after us with the pizza boxes in their hands. The four of them are calming me down. </p>
<p>Something like this has never happened to me. Never tried an alpha to assault me like this. Dumb comments yes, that’s normal. Every omega that’s not bonded goes through this. I’ve had to hear shit all my live. But, something like this isn’t happening everyday. </p>
<p>In our society something like that, sexual assaults, are frowned upon. The teachers in our school are not tolerating things like that and when something happens in the park or something like there are always people to help. </p>
<p>I straighten up and wipe away the tears on my cheeks. “You ok?”, Harry asks me. </p>
<p>“Yeah, just a little shaken up, that’s all.” I nod my head and plaster a smile on my face. “I’m ok. Can we just watch a film and cuddle and maybe eat pizza?” </p>
<p>They all agree and we cuddle up on Harrys bed, me between his legs, and we watch Spiderman. After the film ended we all are talking a little bit more and around 10 PM the three mates are leaving Harry’s. </p>
<p>“You want to go home or do you want to stay?” Harry nudges me with his elbow. </p>
<p>“I want to stay. I don’t think I can sleep alone tonight.” Suddenly there are tears in my eyes again and I bury my face in my hands. </p>
<p>Harry lays his hand in my neck and rubs it lightly. “Ok. Should I give your mom a call or do you want to do it yourself?” </p>
<p>“Please”, I whisper and look at him. </p>
<p>He just nods and leaves the room to give my mom a call. I get up and go over to his dresser to pull a sleeping shirt out and change. Before Harry gets back I’m snuggling under the covers and drifting off to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey! I hope you guys had a Merry Christmas and spent a lovely time with your family. My family and I kept it simple this year. Normally we celebrate with my grandparents and my aunt and uncle and my cousin. But due to covid we werent able to do it and were just my mom, my dad, my brother and me. I saw my best friend the last time two weeks ago and I can't really see another friend for new years eve as we wanted to celebrate it together.</p>
<p>Sometimes I feel so lonely during this time and I feel depressed. I'm using writing as an escape from reality.</p>
<p>Yours, Saskia</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3</p>
<p>When I wake up the next morning Harry sticks to my back and has his fae shoved into my neck. The ringing of the alarm clock brings me to full consciousness. I try to turn around but am only successful to turn my head around. “Harry”, I whisper and get a grunt in return. “Haz come on We have to get up. We have school today.” </p>
<p>He just shoves his head further into my neck but a few seconds later he gets up. “I’m taking a shower. Just take some of my clothes.” </p>
<p>I watch him go into the bathroom, he just wears some shorts and his back muscles tense as he pushes his hair back. My best friend is really fit and I can understand why so many girls and omegas on our school absolutely love him. </p>
<p>As soon as he leaves the room my stomach tightens and I feel a shiver run down my back. My breath quickens slightly and images of yesterday flood my brain. I can feel his hands on my waist again and the hand pressed on my mouth. I can smell him, a mix of tobacco and vanilla. </p>
<p>I need a few minutes to convince myself that he’s not here, that Harry, Liam and Zayn got him out of the house, that I’m safe. I clutch Harry’s pillow to my face and take deep breaths. His smell of pinecones and honey calm me down and soon enough I can breath normally and stop shaking. </p>
<p>I get out of bed and just pull on my jeans from yesterday and pull out one of Harrys sweaters. It’s a light lilac colour and so soft. It’s one of my favourites and it always smells so good. When I’m about to pull it over my head I look into the mirror on his wardrobe and freeze. On my left waist is a hand shaped bruise, where the alpha from yesterday grabbed me hard. When I’m ready I brush my hair in front of Harrys mirror and wait for him to finish in the shower. When he get’s out of the bathroom and back into his room I feel myself relax. I brush my teeth and then we go downstairs where Anne is making us breakfast. </p>
<p>“Good morning”, she smiles at us. “You want some tea, Louis?” </p>
<p>I smile back at her and nod. They always have some of my favourite Yorkshire tea at home for me. Anne is making us toast and scrambled eggs. “Thank you”, I say as she puts a plate in front of me.</p>
<p>We eat in silence, but when Harry gets up to get our bags from upstairs my heart beats faster and I freez, having a sudden fear inside me. When he gets back I calm down and smile at him and then we drive to school with Harry’s car. When he pulls into the school parking lot I can already see Niall, Liam and Zayn. They are waiting at their car for us. We park next to them and I smile as I get out of the passenger seat. “Good Morning guys.” </p>
<p>“Hey Lou”, Niall says and pulls me into a hug. “How are you today? Could you sleep?” </p>
<p>I nod. “Yeah, I slept over at Haz’s last night. It helped really.”</p>
<p>Harry and I haven’t talked about what happened yesterday and I’m quite glad about it. The bruises are bad enough, I don’t need him to get all alpha over me. But I think I need to talk to Niall about it. He just understands me the best in this situation because of his omega status I think. </p>
<p>“Okay.” He nods and smiles at me. </p>
<p>We chat for a few more minutes before we all go into our first class of the day. As soon as I’m away from Harry my heart begins to beat faster and I shake for a few moments before I get myself under control again. Niall and I have maths together, the perfect moment for me to talk to him. “Hey Niall”, I begin a bit hesitant. “Can I talk to you about something?”</p>
<p>He looks at me curiously. “Sure. What’s up?”</p>
<p>“It’s about what happened yesterday. I’m not really ok if I’m honest.” I begin to shake again and he puts an arm around my shoulder and squeezes it. “I’m afraid to be alone, to be away from Harry I think. Every time he leaves me, I get afraid of what might happen. I’m afraid something will happen to me, to us. My omega is in distress when he’s not near me and I feel like I suffocate.”</p>
<p>“Oh Louis”, he sighs. “That’s completely normal. Your omega sees him as his hero, he saved you yesterday, don’t forget that. That’s a normal reaction. Just give it a few days and everything is back to normal. I understand that you’re afraid, but we’re always here to protect you.” </p>
<p>I nod, knowing he is probably right. My omega just sees him as his protector and in a few day’s everything is back to normal. For the rest of the lesson’s, I try to concentrate on my teacher and take notes. The morning is boring and I can’t really concentrate on any of our subjects. When it’s lunchtime I practically drag Niall to the cafeteria and our table. I wait for Harry and when he gets to us along with Liam and Zayn, I sit next to him. </p>
<p>“Everything ok?” Harry looks me up and down. I nod and practically plaster myself to his side. He is so warm and he smells so good. My omega purrs in my head and I feel relaxed for the first time of the day. When I see the stares of my other three best friend’s I realize I’m purring really. Like loudly. I straighten my back and slide a bit away from Harry. “You sure you’re ok, Lou?” He looks at me questioningly. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry. It’s just, you smell so good and I feel safer when I’m with you”, I admit. “Since yesterday I’m afraid to be away from you. You just make me feel safe.” </p>
<p>He looks at me softly and pulls me next to him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4</p><p>Harrys POV</p><p>”Hey Liam”, I say one afternoon after practice. “Can I ask you something?” When he nods I continue: “It’s about Lou. I’m worried. He is so clingy at the moment, for the past 2 weeks to be exact. I know, we were always close but since this incident with this pizza delivery guy he is even more… like…”</p><p>“An omega you mean?”, he helps. </p><p>“Yes! Don’t get me wrong, I love him, but he is normally never like this. Yes, he is always quiet and shy but he is never like this.” </p><p>“Harry, just give it time. He went through something traumatic and his omega projects you as his hero. Wait a few weeks and everything is back to normal.” He squeezes my shoulder and together we’re going into the locker rooms. </p><p>---</p><p>3 month later </p><p>Louis POV</p><p>Summer break. It’s hot outside and no school! What could be better? Right, being at home with my friends and not on a 5 ½ hour car drive from San Jose to Los Angeles with my 6 sisters, my brother and my parents. We were staying with my stepdad’s family for the last 4 weeks and today we drive home. </p><p>I can’t wait to go over to Harry’s. We’re all gonna meet up and update each other on what was going on in the last few weeks. Sure we kept each other updated through texts and a few short calls, but it’s different when we meet each other. It’s so much more fun and we are going to order pizza tonight and watching movies. It will be great. </p><p>I lost my clinginess and it’s back to normal with Harry and me, I’m no longer shaking or something like this when he isn’t near me. </p><p>When we get home I just put my luggage into my room and then over at Harrys house. I just through the door and Anne is smiling at me from the sofa. “Hey Lou! Didn’t know you were coming over right now.” She gets up and pulls me into a tight hug. </p><p>“Anne, I missed you.” I hug her back and smile at her. “Is Harry home?”, I ask, already on my way up the stairs when she nods. </p><p>But what I didn’t expect is the new smell. A new omega. And it’s coming from Harrys room. My steps are slowing down and I think for the first time ever I knock on his door. When a muffled “Yeah?” comes back I step through the door. And what I see is breaking a piece of my heart. </p><p>There, on his bed with a shirtless Harry next to her is Kendall Jenner. One of the omega cheerleaders of our school. It doesn’t seem like she just came here, cause her scent is everywhere. Like literally. In the air in his room and in the hallway upstairs and in his sheets when he gets up to greet me. </p><p>“Lou! I didn’t think you would come over just yet”, he says with a big smile as he throws his arms around me. “I missed you so much.” </p><p>‘Really?’, I think bitterly but I reply with a smile on my face. “Missed you too.” I inhale while I speak and his sheets aren’t the only thing that smells like her. Their scents are combined and my omega whines in distress. There is no longer just his pinecone and honey scent, no there is also a really sweet scent of another omega, like chocolate and flowers. </p><p>“Lou, you know Kendall, right?”, he asks me. She got up from the bed and smiles at me. </p><p>I nod and return her hug. “Yeah, I do.”</p><p>Before we can say any more the door opens again and Niall, Liam and Zayn come inside. We all hug each other and greet each other. Harry orders our pizza and we all sit down. Niall looks at me with a frown when I sit down on the bean bag instead of the bed, but then he sits down next to me. “Did you know?” I ask him in a whisper when the other boys and Kendall where discussing over the films they want to watch. </p><p>“Yeah, he told us a few days ago, thought you would know it”, he whispers back. </p><p>“How long?” I keep my face turned away from the bed. I can’t look at them, lying cuddled up in Harrys bed. Where I should sit. In his arms and cuddled up to him. </p><p>“I think a good three weeks”, is his reply. “He spend’s every free minute with her and I think this is the first time we see him in two weeks.” </p><p>I nod my head and before I can give him an answer Liam calls my name. “How was your summer?” </p><p>“Boring. You know how Dans family is.” I shrug my shoulders. “Yours?”</p><p>Liam and Zayn are renovating the old pool house in Liam’s back garden and they want to move in together when they finish it. I promise them to stop by in the next few days to look at it. Harry and Kendall are together, surprise! </p><p>I’m so happy when the doorbell rings and the pizza is delivered. When everyone has a pizza box the first movie starts to play. It’s ‘The longest ride’ – a love story. Normally we don’t watch films like this and when I hear quiet sobbing coming from Kendall and reassuring words from Harry I could throw up. It was clear that we would watch such a film because of her. </p><p>When the film finished I get up and say: “I’m going home. I’m quite tired and still have to unpack my things.” </p><p>Harry just nods and says a quick “Good night Lou” before turning his attention back to Kendall. My heart shatters into millions of pieces. Normally he would try to make me stay, to have a sleepover or something like this. Only Niall safes me from breaking into tears when he says: “I’m going with Lou. Want to catch up a bit more.” </p><p>His alphas nod, promise to pick him up later and kiss him goodbye. Together we leave the house, say bye to Anne and move over to my house. We remain silent the whole way into my room where I finally break into tears. </p><p>Niall just wordlessly pulls me into his arms. “I’m so sorry. I thought you would know it.” </p><p>“I don’t even know why I’m crying”, I say through my tears. “He is my best friend and he found an omega. I should be happy for him, but my omega is so hurt over it. It hurts so bad Niall.”</p><p>“I know babe, I know. You know what, I’m staying tonight, we watch a few good movies and tomorrow we go over to Liam’s and help them with the pool house.” </p><p>I nod thankfully and we cuddle up in my bed after Niall sends a quick text to his alphas, telling them they don’t have to come pick him up later.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5</p>
<p>I don’t really sleep this night, every time I close my eye’s I see Harry and Kendall together and my omega just whines and whimpers. Niall and I get up early and after breakfast Zayn come’s to pick us up and together we drive over to Liam. The pool house is quite big and they already renovated the kitchen and the living room. Niall and I are going to paint the bedroom while Liam and Zayn are going to put the furniture together for the living room. For the first few hours we paint happily together and Liam get’s takeaway food from our favourite Chinese restaurant. </p>
<p>Even though it’s my favourite food I’m not really hungry and my friends notice it. </p>
<p>“Everything ok?”, Zayn is the first one to speak up. </p>
<p>I slowly shake my head. “It hurts me you know? That he hasn’t had the courage to say anything to me. That my best friend didn’t think of telling me he has found himself an omega. He would be the first person I would tell I found an alpha for myself and he hadn’t thought of telling me that he is dating fucking Kendall!” Tears are welling up again in my eyes. “I thought we were telling each other everything.”</p>
<p>Zayn pulls me into his lap and releases calming pheromones with I breath needily in. I just don’t understand it. Harry is my best friend, he took always care of me, was always here when I needed him. My omega is crying out for him, for him to break up with Kendall and just hold me tightly. To love me. Zayn holds me tightly against his chest and strokes my back lovingly. He holds me until I calm down and when he let’s go of me, I stay by his side. </p>
<p>Even though Niall, his omega, is right next to us, he doesn’t say anything. Niall understands that I need it from time to time and he knows Zayn, Liam and I grew up together and that our love is platonically. </p>
<p>But what I realised, what my omega realised, is shocking to me. I love Harry. More than just as a best friend and my omega sees him as his alpha. It shouldn’t come as a surprise to me, because he took over the role of my alpha for the most part. He cuddles me when I’m distressed, he protects me, he takes care of me when I come out of a heat. He is the perfect alpha for me. And it hurts to realise it, because he doesn’t see that in me. He sees that in Kendall, the cheerleading omega. It’s perfect isn’t it? The quarterback and the cheerleader. </p>
<p>“And you know what? I just realised I love him, that he’s my alpha. I want to have what Kendall has. I want him. I want him to take care of me”, I sob. “I never thought of him like that. It’s just that my omega just realised it and it’s so overwhelming. But he has a girlfriend now and I don’t want him to mate her.” </p>
<p>Most mated pairs meet when they are between 15 and 18 and they stay together for their whole life’s. He is 16 and I’m 15 now and Harry always said he wants to mate at a young age, want’s to graduate, work in the family business and then eventually have kids. Most mated pairs are together under a year when they tie the knot. Our alphas, betas and omegas just know when they have the right person beside them. </p>
<p>“I know how that feels”, Niall chirps in between my thoughts. “My omega knew almost right away that Liam and Zayn are the perfect alphas for me and I felt overwhelmed as shit. They were just perfect and I was afraid, that they would not feel the same about me. I mean, they were two alphas in a relationship. What if they didn’t want an omega? But they made it clear that they want me within a month. I’m sure Harry just needs a bit more time. You two are perfect for each other and everybody can see, that you are made for him and he is the perfect alpha for you.” </p>
<p>I just hope Niall is right. I think I don’t would survive it, when he mates her. But they just got together and are starting the courtship. And Harry wouldn’t mate anyone when he isn’t 100 % sure about the whole thing. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>I wake up sweating in the middle of night and I kick my sheets away. I got home late from Liam and went straight to bed, having a light headache. My stomach hurts and there is a damp feeling in my boxers. Great, I think I started my heat early. It shouldn’t start in over a week. </p>
<p>I get up and get downstairs to get a few bottles of water and a few granola bars to get through the next few days, before I get to far into my heat. I set everything down on my nightstand before I go into the bathroom and take a quick shower to cool down a bit. When I get back into my room I open up my window a bit to let the cold night air in. I lay down in bed and take my mobile and send Niall and Harry a quick text saying: ‘Just starting my heat, don’t think I will be able to meet up for the next five days or so. Will get in touch with you when I feel better.’ Then I just lay back and wait for my heat to hit me fully. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>When I wake up the next time the pain in my lower abdomen is almost unbearable. I take my boxers off and wrap a hand around my aching cock and roll onto my stomach to push a single finger of my free hand into my slick up hole. I moan out loudly and the pain eases up a little bit, but my single finger is not enough. </p>
<p>I push a second finger inside and whimper a quiet “Alpha”, into my pillow case. “Alpha please. Please.” Tears fall down my cheeks when I can’t feel him beside me, when I can’t smell him. “Harry”, I whimper while I stroke my cock and pump three fingers me, before I came onto my sheets. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>When I wake up a few days later I feel a little bit better but my whole body is aching. I never felt so horrible after a heat. My back is sore, as are my arms and my butt and hole hurt my constant fingering myself and my penis is oversensitive. After a few minutes I have enough strength to sit up and drink a whole bottle of water and eat a granola bar slowly. When I’m not so dizzy anymore when I move, I open up my window to let fresh air into my smelly room. Next I take some fresh clothes to go take a shower. When the warm water hits my back I feel my back muscles relax and I sigh contently. I just stay under the spray of water for a few minutes and when I feel relaxed enough I wash my hair and my body thoroughly. </p>
<p>I get dressed into my comfiest clothes and change my slick and come stained bed sheets, throwing them into the washing machine before I grab my phone. I have just one text from Niall which says: ‘Okay Lou. Good luck.’. But I have none from Harry which is odd. Normally he would send text’s of encouraging word, but nothing this time. Not one text. He just read my last text, when I told him I’m going into heat. I didn’t even get an ‘Ok, come over when you finished so I can cuddle you.’ </p>
<p>But the urge to get a cuddle and maybe a few alpha pheromones is to strong to hold it back, so I grab my phone and go over to his house. My family left a note for me, saying they are going into the water park and will come back late that night. Anne isn’t home, she is probably at work or went to the grocery store, but Harry’s car is parked in the driveway. I get up the stairs and knock on his bedroom door and when nobody answers it, I slowly open it and what I see lets me freeze. On Harry’s bed he is cuddled up with her. He is shirtless and the sheets just cover him up to his hips. She’s laying halfway on top of him, his arm wrapped tightly around her waist, her face shoved into his neck, right over his scent gland. I close the door again and get the stairs down, over to my house and lay down in my bed, silently crying.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 6</p>
<p>After a few hours I send Niall a text saying: ‘Hey, just wanted to let you know I’m out of it. Probably am going to be fit enough to meet up tomorrow.’</p>
<p>‘OK, say Harry hi from us, have a good cuddle session!’</p>
<p>His words hurt me. Because I have no Harry lying next to me, cuddling me or taking care of me. He lays in his bed with his girlfriend, his omega and is cuddling her. I could cry again but I can hold back the tears, feeling so tired. </p>
<p>Before I can send back a reply I drift of to sleep. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>It’s late afternoon when I open my eyes again and I feel horrible. My head hurts, I feel like I could throw up any moment and my body is so heavy. With greatest effort I grab my phone and dial Harry’s number, knowing I need an alpha right now. It rings for maybe three times before he is ending my call. He never did that. He always took each of my calls, especially knowing when I was in heat. This rejection just hurts my omega even more and my heart shatters at this. </p>
<p>With my last remaining strength, I dial Zayn’s number and he picks up his phone after 2 rings. “Lou? Everything ok?” </p>
<p>I shake my head, before realising he can’t see me. “No. Need an alpha”, I whimper out. </p>
<p>“Shit. Is Harry with you?” When I deny it, he promises me to come over as quick as possible. </p>
<p>While I wait for him to arrive, I try to stay conscious, but the pain is just so much. I whimper in pain and in distress until he comes into my room and takes off his shirt, climbs into my bed and pulls me onto him, pushes my face into his neck and releases calming alpha pheromones. Before I know it, a deep sleep takes over my body. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>I groan and push my face into the neck that provides me with calmness and warmth. Strong arms are circled around my waist and massaging my back and neck and I just feel so good. Better then the first two times I woke up. Going over to Harry took a toll an me, but now he holds me so tightly, that I know it was worth it. </p>
<p>But something is wrong. It doesn’t smell like Harry and when I realise it, everything else comes back like running into a brick wall. He ended my call. He ignored me. Because he was with Kendall. He ignored me because of her. And that hurts me the most. I had to call Zayn, because the pain was so unbearable. </p>
<p>I push myself away from Zayn and look up at him. “Hey”, I say and my voice is hoarse. </p>
<p>“Hi. How are you feeling?” He looks concerned at me, but doesn’t stop his massage. </p>
<p>“Like shit”, I mumble and lay my head back down. “Thanks for coming over.”</p>
<p>“Any time”, is his reply and he presses a light kiss to my head. </p>
<p>We lay in a comfortable silence for quite some time, until Zayn speaks up again: “Thought Harry was going to come over as always.” </p>
<p>I tense under his arm. “He was busy. When I woke up I went over to him, but he was asleep with Kendall, I didn’t want to disturb him, so I tried calling him, but he didn’t answer his phone. He ended the call Zayn.” </p>
<p>Now it’s his turn to tense under me. “He did what?” He growls out his question. “He ignored you? He knew you were in heat, right? And he knows you need him after it’s over.” </p>
<p>I whimper when he gets to loudly, my headache coming back. He apologizes immediately and massages my neck a bit more. I can feel his anger and hatred towards Harry clearly. “It’s ok though, he got a girlfriend. He can’t always come over and help me.” </p>
<p>“Don’t defend him, it was wrong of him to do that. He knows how miserable you get when you had a heat, how weak you get for days”, he says and takes a deep breath. “Have you eaten yet? You want me to order something and call Niall and Liam for a movie night? What do you want?” </p>
<p>“Yes please”, I reply when my stomach growls at the mention of food. “Can we order burger and fries please?” </p>
<p>He nods and while he calls Niall and Liam he hands a water bottle, which I drink in one go, before handing me another granola bar which I eat slowly. It takes about half an hour for Liam and Niall to get here with the food. </p>
<p>“Lou, are you ok? Where is Harry? Why wasn’t he with you? He was with Kendall right? I’m going to kill him!”, Niall rambles on which plasters a smile onto my face. </p>
<p>“I feel better, everything’s ok thanks to Zayn”, I try to reassure him. </p>
<p>He jumps onto my bed and drapes himself half over me. “You scared the shit out of us, you know? When you called, you sounded so weak.” Niall has tears in his eyes. “I thought something really bad happened to you.” He squeezes me tightly. </p>
<p>He wrap my arms around himself but when my stomach grumbles for food he let’s go of me and hands me my burger and my fries with a large Coke. I just begin to eat, to hungry to say anything else and Zayn takes over my place and tells them why called him. Niall gets so furious, that Liam has to hold him back from going over to Harry’s to kill him. </p>
<p>“Let go of me Liam, I’m going to kill him! How can do something like this? Lou is his best friend and his mate, he should be here for him. He should cuddle him and hold him. He shouldn’t have this horrible pain because he is to dumb to see it. And he ignored his call? Even ended it? How can he be so brazen?” Niall is full on shouting now and struggling against Liam’s grasp. </p>
<p>“No”, Liam is using his alpha voice now and biting gently into Niall’s mating mark on his neck. “Stop that attitude Niall. I know what Harry did was wrong, more than that if I’m honest, but we have to concentrate on Louis now, that he feels better. I know it and I know that he is an absolute idiot to not mate Louis already. We don’t need Harry now coming over. So calm down!”</p>
<p>Niall goes pliant in his mates arms and whimpers. “I hate him. You alphas have no idea what we are going through when we have to spent a heat alone and have no alpha to look after us. I’m lucky, I have you two, but Louis has no one because his alpha is such an idiot and rather fucks his girlfriend than to answer his damn phone!” He looks at me apologetically when he hears me whimper. “I’m sorry Lou. I understand what you are feeling, is all I want to say. I went through heats without an alpha and I know that it’s horrible.” </p>
<p>I take his hand into mine and send him a small smile. “Thank you. I appreciate it.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hey you lovely people! </p>
<p>I just wanted to say a quick thank you to everyone that is reading this fic and to those who left the lovely comments. I feel a little bit less lonely and I'm glad that I am able to give somebody else this feeling to. </p>
<p>I hope you have a happy new year, are together with your friends and family. I hope 2021 is going to be so much better! </p>
<p>And because you all love this fic so much, as do I, I'm going to post a few more chapters today. </p>
<p>Love, Saskia</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 7</p>
<p>My three friends are staying with me for the next night and I feel already better when I wake up the next morning. Niall and I are cuddled up on the bed and Liam and Zayn are lying next to us. It’s really hot in my bed and I push the sheets away, groaning and sitting up. I grab my phone and notice, that Harry still hasn’t sent a text or called me back. It takes only a few seconds for Niall, Liam and Zayn to wake up. </p>
<p>“Good morning”, we all mumble and get up. When we get downstairs my family is already up and just finish breakfast. “Good morning”, my mum smiles at us and starts to make us some toast and scrambled eggs. We all dig in and when we finish we decide to drive over to Liam to get into his pool. It’s going to be really hot outside and we just want to chill today. I need it especially after my heat. </p>
<p>That I was allowed to sleep in between them is something special for me. Not everyone is allowed to sleep within a pack, not even when you’re close friends like we are or family members. The only other people allowed in a pack at night are their children. When I sleep over at Niall’s I don’t sleep in his bed because of his nest. I usually sleep on his couch. </p>
<p>Every mated omega or an omega that is courted begins to built a nest. They like to be surrounded by the smell of their mate and alpha. The nest consists of clothes of the alpha and omega, blankets and pillows and no one is allowed into it when the omega doesn’t want the person to, especially when they aren’t their alpha. And even then it takes a long time till he is allowed into it. The omega want’s it to be perfect, for it to have the perfect combined smell of the two of them, for it to be perfectly soft and feels homey. </p>
<p>After changing into my swimming trunks I follow outside and we drive with Liam’s and Zayn’s cars over to Liam. I already take my things outside and lay down on one of the sunbeds, soaking the sun in. After a few minutes the others join me and when I get too hot I jump into the pool, followed by Niall. We start a water fight and Niall is able to dunk me a few times. We play for quite a time until Liam and Zayn warn us to take it easy. I lay on my back and float in the water, the sun warming my face. When I get a bit cold I get out of the water and wrap myself in a towel before I lay back down on the sunbed and let the sun warm me. </p>
<p>I allow myself to drift of into a light slumber, but I’m soon woken up to Zayn’s loud voice. “No Harry, you’re not allowed to say shit like that. He called me yesterday because he was in so much pain. He whimpered and whined because he was in so much pain and couldn’t get you on the damn phone!” He is silent for a few seconds. “I don’t care. You have a girlfriend but he is your damn best friend and you are just an absolute idiot! He texted you that he went into heat and you know how bad they are for him and that he needs you, to take care of him. If you aren’t capable of that, I’m glad to take over the role of his caretaker because my mate is understandable in moments like this.” </p>
<p>When I sit up Zayn hangs up his phone. I swallow hard and ask him: “What did he say?” </p>
<p>Zayn spins around to me and looks at me with regret in his eyes. “I’m sorry, I didn’t want you to hear that. He asked me if I knew where you were and why you called him yesterday. I just snapped because he knows why you called him yesterday. Kendall just didn’t want him near you when you just came out of your heat.” </p>
<p>This hurts me more than the rejection yesterday, when he ignored my call. He put’s Kendall over me, his best friend of almost 12 years for a girl he is dating, what, four weeks now? I stare at Zayn blankly, not able to say anything. This has to be a joke. He doesn’t mean it like this. But why would Zayn lie to me? Why would he hurt me with words like this? </p>
<p>“Hey Lou, you want some ice cream?” It’s Niall who pulls me out of my thoughts. I didn’t even realize he and Liam weren’t here when I woke up. He is standing on the patio and I can see Liam behind him in the kitchen. </p>
<p>I put a smile on my face. “Sure!” </p>
<p>“You know I meant it, right?”, Zayn asks me. “That I will take over Harry’s part in taking care of you if you need it?”</p>
<p>Tears well up in my eyes. I never wanted them to take that burden. They have already Niall with his omega needs, they can’t take care of me also. “Zayn, I really appreciate it, but you don’t have to. When it gets really bad I can ask Dan to help me and the other times I will cope with it.” </p>
<p>“That’s bullshit and you know it. I love you Louis like a brother and I want to help you, till you find someone who you are comfortable with to help you in situations like this. And before you say something about Niall, it was his idea. He wanted me to ask you about it, if you would be comfortable with this idea. If you want to, you can ask Liam too. We don’t mind. We see you as a part of our pack.” </p>
<p>Now the tears are falling down my face and I throw my arms around him. “Thank you. You don’t know, how much this means to me.” </p>
<p>Niall is ready to share his alphas with me. I never heard of something like that. I don’t think my mom would be comfortable to share Dan with a friend of hers. I’m her son, that’s something different and Dan is practically my dad. </p>
<p>When Niall and Liam come back outside I throw myself at them also and hug them tight. “Thank you!”</p>
<p>They wrap there arms around me and try to reassure that it’s ok, that they want to do that. I have the best friends in the world. </p>
<p>After we release each other we eat our ice cream and Niall asks me about any ideas for the guest house renovation which I’m grateful for. We talk for hours in the sun and we cook together for dinner; some pasta dish my mom learned me with many vegetables in it. When we are finished with eating dinner Liam drives me home. I thank him again and when I get out of the car and get over to my front door, there is Harry standing. </p>
<p>He looks at me with a light frown on his face when I stop walking. “Why are you here?” </p>
<p>“I want to talk Lou, to apologise”, he says. </p>
<p>“For what exactly?”, I ask and interrupt him. “For having a girlfriend and not telling me? For ignoring me yesterday when I needed you the most? For not asking how I was feeling when I got out of my heat? Or for ignoring me when I came back home from staying in San Jose? For what Harry? Tell me!” The last few words I yell at him, because I’m so angry at him. </p>
<p>He looks at me a bit shocked. I never yelled at him, never raised my voice. </p>
<p>“For what Harry? Aren’t you capable of speaking anymore? I really needed you yesterday and you just ignored me, even ended my call.” Tears are streaming, once again, down my cheeks. “You know, I would never ignore you or end you call when I know you are needing me. I went through hell, not only was my heat early, it was also the most painful one in ages. So tell me, for what are you exactly sorry again?” </p>
<p>When he still isn’t talking, I’m walking past him and open my front door. I wait a second, but when he still isn’t showing any reaction, I close my door. My mom stands in the doorway to the living room and looks at me questioningly. “What happened?”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to talk about it. Maybe tomorrow or something like this, but not today.”</p>
<p>She nods and hugs me before I go upstairs into my bedroom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 8</p>
<p>For the next week my days are always the same. I chill with Niall, Liam and Zayn at the pool or help them renovate and move a few things in the pool house. I haven’t heard anything from Harry and if I’m honest I’m quite glad about it. I’m surprised myself. And because I spent so much time with them and am constantly exposed to alpha pheromones, I feel so good. I feel refreshed and I’m just happy. </p>
<p>But today I’m spending the day not with them. I went into my favourite book store because I want a few new books to read into the next couple of weeks. I’m looking through the books when I smell something really good. It’s spicy and smells like cinnamon and oriental herbs. I round the book shelf and there is an alpha standing, maybe one or two years older than me. He has dark brown hair, brown eyes and is 5’9 tall. He’s going to my school, his name is Adrian. We have one or two classes together but we never really talked to each other. </p>
<p>Just as I’m about to turn around he sees me and smiles at me. “Hi”, he says. </p>
<p>“Hey”, I greet back. </p>
<p>“You’re Louis right?”, he asks as if for confirmation. When I nod he extends his hand. “I’m Adrian. We had history together last year, right?” </p>
<p>“Yeah”, I confirm and shake his hand. “You looking for something?” </p>
<p>“Just a few books to read for the next few weeks till school starts again”, he shrugs. “And you?”</p>
<p>“Same”, I giggle. “Found anything interesting yet?” </p>
<p>From then on we talk for the next hour and when we both have a few books, we go over into the café shop on the other side of the street. We talk for hours and when we part ways we exchange numbers and promise each other to stay in touch. </p>
<p>When I go home I feel so good. I really enjoyed talking to Adrian. He is the first alpha except for Liam, Zayn and Harry I feel comfortable with, even after just meeting him today. And I enjoyed his company and smell so much. </p>
<p>When I get home, I call Niall immediately. When he picks up and greets me, I can’t wait long to tell him about Adrian. “I met someone today and he was so nice, Niall. I was in my favourite bookstore and suddenly there was this amazing smell and you won’t believe who was standing behind the shelf. It was Adrian from our history class. And you know what’s best? I haven’t thought once of Harry. I felt so good, so refreshed.” </p>
<p>“You finished?”, he laughs. “That sounds amazing babe. I’m happy that you obviously found someone to have fun with. And Adrian is really nice, I talked to him a few times. And, are you thinking there could be more between you two?” The last question is a bit hesitant and I scoot further back on my bed and clutch a pillow to my chest. </p>
<p>“I don’t know, but I don’t think so. We spent a few hours together but my omega isn’t seeing him as the perfect mate. I just think we could be good friends and I think Liam and Zayn will like him. I thought we maybe could meet together some time.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I think so too. Maybe we could all meet up at Liam’s in two day’s or so? What do you think of it?”</p>
<p>I agree and after we talked a bit more and ended our call I send a text to Adrian, asking if he wants to meet up at Liam’s the day after tomorrow. He agrees and I’m happy about it. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>The day we all want to meet at Liam’s house I go over an hour before Adrian is coming over. We want to spend the day at the pool and Niall and I wanted to work a bit in the pool house beforehand. We got pretty far in the last 1 ½ weeks. They might be able to move in at the end of the week and Niall is so excited about it. </p>
<p>“I’m so glad when we are able to move in”, Niall groans when he finishes to unpack another box for the kitchen. “Especially for when we have our heats or ruts. You have no idea how awkward it is for me to spent my heat or any of their ruts at my house. I hate it that my mom and dad can hear how I get fucked so good and that every damn time!” </p>
<p>I laugh at that. “I’m so glad I don’t have any of these problems.” </p>
<p>“Don’t laugh at me!”, he yells and throws a ball of paper at me. I run away laughing and he runs after me. We run through the whole pool house and out into the garden where Liam and Zayn are already talking to Adrian. Niall is still after me and my only escape at that moment seems to be the pool so I jump into it and hear seconds later a second splash. “Come back!” I try to escape further into the pool but Niall is faster than me and dumps me into the pool. </p>
<p>After we finish our little play fight we get out of the pool and finally greet Adrian properly. We sit down on the sunbeds and talk for hours. I was right, Liam, Zayn and Adrian get along just greatly. I know I will probably never be able to love him and my omega isn’t seeing him as a potential mate. We will probably just stay friends. </p>
<p>We talk about everything and nothing. We talk about school, about our plans after school, sports and books. Somewhere between water fights in the pool and sunbathing we play soccer and in the late afternoon Niall and I decide to prepare a few things for a barbeque. </p>
<p>“He is really nice”, Niall starts. “I’m just a tad bit sad that you two won’t get together.” </p>
<p>I roll my eyes at him. “Niall you know, that I don’t feel anything for him…”, I start but get interrupted by him. </p>
<p>“No, I know that but I meant that he isn’t gay”, he says while he washes the potatoes. “After talking to him and seeing him today near you, a really beautiful omega with a great ass, he hasn’t even looked at you with want or desire, I’m pretty sure he is straight.” </p>
<p>When I think about it, he is probably right. And that is fantastic. I couldn’t be happier about it. Harry is my alpha and nothing is going to change that. Never. Even if he didn’t want to mate with me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hey, so this is probably going to be the last chapter for today, because in Germany it's 00:50 AM, we have 2021! I'm thankful for all of you, for all my readers, for those who left kudos or comments. I hope you will enjoy the fic in the future like I enjoy writing it. </p><p>Happy New Year!</p><p>Love, Saskia</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 9</p><p>School starts again and it’s our final year. Liam, Zayn, Niall, Adrian and I bonded over the summer and were most of the time together. I saw Harry a few times, but we never talked to each other. It’s so ridiculous and strange. We never went this long without talking to each other. I know Zayn and Liam have talked to him, but I never asked them about it. I just know, that he and Kendall are still together. </p><p>Zayn picks me up in the morning and I sit in the back with Niall, Liam sits in the front in the passenger seat. When we drive into the school parking lot Zayn parks in the same spot as always, next to Harry. And he stands against his car with Kendall by his side. I take a deep breath before I get out of the car. Niall is in an instant by my side and slings his arm through mine. I don’t want to look into his direction, but one little glance is enough to hurt me. He wears black skinny jeans, his favourite Chelsea boots and a white shirt. He looks so good. When we get to the school entrance Adrian is waiting for us. I hug him and we talk for a little bit, until Liam and Zayn get to us, because they were standing next to Harry and talking to him. </p><p>“You ok Louis?”, Niall asks me. </p><p>“Sure. Just haven’t seen him in a few weeks”, is my reply. We told Adrian what happened and why Harry and I aren’t talking to each other when he asked us why he isn’t coming over. He got quite angry after hearing what happened. “But I want to go inside.”</p><p>We go inside and over to Niall’s locker because it is near the double doors and his alphas are going to see us. Niall puts his books into his locker and I lean against the one next to his, Adrian stands across from me and has his arms crossed. “You know that he looked at you the whole time, right?”, he speaks up. </p><p>“Hm? Harry?” I look at him confused. “I think you dreamed a little bit, he couldn’t even say sorry when he wanted to.”</p><p>“No, he followed you with his gaze and when we hugged, he frowned”, he tells me. </p><p>I look at him sceptically but then Niall says: “Yes, he is right. He followed you like a creep and he looked ready to murder Adrian.” </p><p>That makes no sense, because he got himself a girlfriend and a possible omega. “Guys, please stop. I don’t want to talk about Harry, I just want to get my first school day over with.” I look at them sharply and when they nod I say: “Good.” </p><p>Just seconds after that Liam and Zayn get into the school with Harry by their side. They laugh with each other and they part ways when Harry sees us standing with Niall. “See you later at practice, Liam!”, Harry shouts before he goes away with Kendall by his side. She smiles sweetly into our direction and waves at us. </p><p>“One day I’ll kill her”, Niall growls beside me. “Idiot.” </p><p>I close my eyes and say a quick “Bye”, before I leave my friends alone and go locker before going into my first class. </p><p>---</p><p>When lunchtime rolls around I sit down at our usual table where Niall and Adrian are already waiting for me. Not long after Liam and Zayn are coming over to us with tablets full of food. I just thought we were everyone when Harry sits down directly across from me with Kendall next to him. </p><p>‘You’ve got to be kidding me’, I think, but I say nothing and just pull my lunch out of my bag. </p><p>“Hey Louis, how are you?”, Kendall’s voice rings in my ears. “I haven’t seen you since beginning of summer break.” </p><p>I look up at her and could throw up. There, next to her bonding spot are dark love bites and they look fresh. Maybe from yesterday. “I’m good.” I thought maybe my voice would be quiet but my voice is firm. “And you? How are you?” </p><p>“I’m good, thank you. Haz is taking such good care of me”, she smiles at me and puts her hand on his bicep. </p><p>“I’m sure of it”, I smile back. I want to jump over the table and claw her eyes out. Haz is my nickname for him since we were little kids and I couldn’t pronounce his name right. Just I call him that. “I know that he is a very good alpha. That he takes really good care of the ones he loves.” I look over to him and he looks straight at the table. </p><p>“Yeah, he is so attentive and lovely. I’m so lucky to have him”, she states and kisses his cheek. </p><p>Breathing gets harder by every second that passes by and this conversation is ongoing. “Yeah, and isn’t it perfect that you’re a cheerleader and he is the quarterback?” </p><p>She licks her lips and smiles sweetly. “Yes, and I’m so happy that we have so much in common. I cheer him on when he plays and it’s perfect that we share the same interests.” </p><p>I can’t say anything. I look over to Harry, but he isn’t looking at me, still looking at the table. She sounds like I was never at any of his games, but I was at every single one of them. I watched football games with him in the television, heard him talking about it for hours, stayed for his practices and took care of his wounds after games. I was there when they lost a game and he was angry or when one of </p><p>“Yeah, you’re perfect for each other”, I say. </p><p>Before she can reply Liam asks me: “Hey Lou, you want to go to the party this Saturday?” </p><p>I’m giving him my undivided attention and reply with a yes. Over the summer we where at a few parties and we already planned to go to this party. It will be the first in this school year. Niall begins to plan a sleepover at theirs for me. Niall, Liam and Zayn moved into the pool house and it came out so pretty. I helped them move and decorate the little home and this will be the first time where I am going to sleep there. I’m probably going to sleep in the little second bedroom where a small couch is. </p><p>For the rest of lunch and school day I talk to my four friends and completely ignore Harry and Kendall. It’s easy, even though I have two classes with Harry and his smell is distracting. I just want to go over to him, sit in his lap and put my face into his neck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 10</p><p>I look satisfied with myself into the mirror. I’m wearing tight blue skinny jeans which make my bum look pretty good and a loose white shirt which makes me look small and very omega-like; my hair is styled into a fluffy fringe. </p><p>I grab my phone and my duffle bag with my sleepover clothes and go downstairs into the living room where my family is. Lottie and Fizzy are watching videos on their phones and giggling to each other, Phoebe and Daisy are lying on the floor and hover over their homework and Doris and Ernest are walking around slowly and talking their own baby language, which is so cute. I still have time till Liam is picking me up and so I sit down on the floor and begin to play with the little ones. </p><p>“Lou”, Ernest is mumbling over his pacifier and walks over to me to sit down in my lap. “Look.” He shows me his little stuffed elephant. </p><p>“Wow, you got a beautiful elephant there. What’s his name?” </p><p>“Ele”, he mumbles and looks up at me with his big eyes. </p><p>I bop his little nose with my finger. “Very cool name.” </p><p>In this moment Doris decides to come over with her stuffed bunny. “’utiful too”, she mumbles and looks at me a very cute little pout on her face. </p><p>“Yes, you have a very beautiful little bunny there, little Miss”, I smile at her and begin to tickle her. </p><p>After a few more tickling and playing with their stuffed animals Liam is ringing the door bell and after I said bye to my mom and siblings, we are on our way to them. Liam is taking my bag into the living room and Niall already pulls me into their bedroom. Liam and Zayn are already going over to the house of the party, cause it’s just down the street, Niall and I will go over shortly after them. </p><p>“Lou, you look absolutely stunning and you need to help me find an outfit that is half as sexy as yours!”, he demands. </p><p>I laugh loudly at that. “Why, you want Liam and Zayn to fuck you good tonight?” </p><p>He smiles at me smugly. “Maybe.” </p><p>I go over to their wardrobe and pull out a tight skinny jeans from Zayn. He is a bit more slim than Niall so the Jeans will be really tight. For Niall’s shirt I pull out a red and black squared button up from Liam which will be as big on Niall as my shirt on myself. “This will drive them crazy. The jeans are going to be really tight and with this shirt you will look so omega-like that they probably want to fuck you the second they see you”, I wink at him. </p><p>After Niall gets dressed and sorted out his hair we start to go over to the house. The music is already loud enough for us to hear when we step out of the tiny house. When we reach our destination the front door is wide open and the house is packed. The pheromones are really strong. My omega is reacting a bit, but not so much that it would be concerning. First of all we go into the kitchen to get a drink. Niall takes two beers for us out of the fridge. We go into the living room and when I thought the pheromones were already bad in the kitchen it’s like I walk against a wall! </p><p>Niall takes my hand into his and pulls me into the crowd of people. Most of the kids here are going to our school, but a few are older, graduated a few years back. Liam and Zayn are sitting on a couch and when they see us approach them their eyes get comically big. They practically are undressing Niall in this crowd and they look ready to fuck him here. </p><p>Liam growls lowly and pulls Niall into his lap. “You look absolutely stunning”, he growls into his ear loud enough for a few people around us to hear. </p><p>I sit down beside Zayn and sip on my beer. The music is loud and the people around us are dancing and grinding against each other, the room is slightly reeking of sex and desire. And that Liam and Niall are basically eating each other next to us isn’t really helping. Even Zayn’s eyes are almost entirely black but he turns over to me and we talk for quite some time, before Niall is standing up from Liam and taking my hand and saying: “Come on dance with Lou!” </p><p>He drags me towards the ‘dancing floor’ and we just dance with each other, enjoying the night and just having fun, forgetting about the first week of school. I’m so happy to have such good friends like mine are. Not many would do what they did for me. </p><p>I actually feel really carefree, until I smell the scent that I didn’t want to smell today – Harry. I look around a bit and finally spot him with his football team mates. It’s as if he can feel my gaze on him, because he turns his gaze over to me. His features are softening and he looks sad. I turn back around to look at Niall and we a bit more. </p><p>After maybe five to ten minutes, I feel a tap on my right shoulder and when I turn around I can see Harry standing right behind me. He looks so good tonight. He wears his black skinny jeans, a white shirt and a flowery shirt over it and his long hair is tied back in a man bun. He looks like a real alpha. “Can we talk?”, he asks me. “Please.” </p><p>His green eyes look at me so intently that I just have to nod. He grabs my right hand into his and I almost pull it back, the feeling so familiar, almost like nothing happened between us. He pulls out into the garden and down to a set of swings, a bit further away from everybody else. He motions for me to sit down and when I did, he sits down in the grass. I clutch my beer bottle tightly between my hands and look at him expectantly. When he didn’t say anything after a few minutes I begin to speak: “You wanted to talk? Like last time?” </p><p>He looks at me with so much hurt in his eyes and finally he says: “I’m sorry Louis. Really. I don’t know why didn’t pick up the phone-“ </p><p>And that’s when I interrupt him. “Don’t you dare lie to me, Harry Styles. I can see the lie in your eyes and Zayn told me why you weren’t picking up the phone! You put your girlfriend, which you dated for 4 weeks at the time, over your best friend who you knew for almost 12 years. Just because she didn’t want you near me, because I just got out of my heat. Don’t lie to me.” </p><p>He looks up at the sky and then sighs. “Ok. I’m sorry for lying to you and I’m sorry for ignoring you and ending your call”, he says quickly when I look at him angry. “I swear I won’t do it ever again. I’m really sorry for all the shit I’ve done over summer break and for not talking sooner to you. You’re my best friend Louis.” </p><p>“Harry, you really hurt me. You were my best friend, I trusted you the most. I don’t trust any alpha of taking care of me after a heat and in such a way like I did with you. I was in so much pain, I almost wasn’t able to call Zayn or you, hours after I went over to your house-“</p><p>“You were over at mine?”, he interrupts me. “Why didn’t you say anything?” </p><p>“Because you were all cuddled up with Kendall in your bed and I didn’t want to stay in a room that reeked of you two any longer. I was already hurt that you didn’t tell me about having a girlfriend. I mean, you would have been the first one I would call if I had found an alpha I like and that I want to date.” Even though he would be the only alpha I would want to date, not that I would tell him this little detail. </p><p>“You were with your family, I didn’t want to disturb your time with them”, he says in his defence and I look at him sceptically. </p><p>“You know when I was going to come back and we called each other twice. You had the chance to tell me everything this two times and you know I’m never to busy for my friends, especially for my best friend.” I take a shaky breath to calm myself down. </p><p>Harry reaches over and takes my hand into his. “I’m sorry for hurting you. I really am. Liam and Zayn told me how shitty you were feeling.” He looks at me with puppy eyes. “I miss you.” </p><p>“I miss you too”, I tell him. “And I wish everything could be back how it was, but I don’t know if it could.” </p><p>He looks so sad at my words. “Is it because of Adrian? Are you dating him? Does he not want us be friends?” </p><p>I can’t hold back the laughter breaking out of me. “You’ve got to be kidding me, right? I wouldn’t date anyone like him and even if I did you would have no say in this. I don’t know if I can trust you again like I did. Trust you to take care of me, when I’m the most vulnerable. Zayn was there for me, when I needed him and Niall isn’t jealous over something like that. Zayn and Liam even offered me to take care of me when I need them, when I need an alpha near me, you got it?” </p><p>“Louis, please. I really miss my best friend”, he pleads. </p><p>“Maybe if we take it slowly. Maybe I’m then able to trust you again”, I offer him. </p><p>He nods and smiles at me. “That would be nice.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hey! </p><p>This will be the last chapter until next weekend, because I'm going back to work tomorrow and I will be really tired when I come back home and won't be able to write or update any chapters this week. </p><p>Love, Saskia</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 11</p><p>After my conversation with Harry I go back to my friends and sit down next to Liam. Zayn and Niall are dancing with each other and when I look at them, Niall’s aim seems to be successful because Zayn looks like he is ready to fuck him. </p><p>“You ok?”, Liam asks me. “You were gone quite long.”</p><p>I lay my head down on his shoulder. “Hmhm. We talked for quite some time and he apologized. We agreed to start over again. He said he misses me and said he is sorry for everything he did.” </p><p>Liam lays his arm around my shoulders and squeezes me. “That’s great, isn’t it? I mean, you two were always so close like nobody else. He understood and knew you better than any of us.” </p><p>I nod and smile at Niall and Zayn. “You think they are able to go home or are they fucking on the dance floor?” </p><p>My question lets him growl. “They better not.” </p><p>I laugh at that and take a sip of my beer.</p><p>---</p><p>I groan and push my face into my pillow. My head hurts so bad. After Niall and Zayn let go of each other, Niall talked me into taking shots. We were so drunk and I don’t even remember getting into bed… or home for that matter. When I sit up a wave of dizziness and nausea comes over me. I prop my face into my hands and wait for the pain in my head to get away. </p><p>When I feel a bit better, I get up and go over into the kitchen where Liam is already standing and drinking a cup of coffee. “Hi.” My voice is hoars and I smile gratefully when Liam hands me my own cup of coffee. “Thanks.”</p><p>We quietly sit down on the small kitchen table and drink our coffee, waiting for Niall and Zayn to wake up. Liam hands me a glass of water and two paracetamols. While I wait for them to kick in, I lay my head down on the kitchen table. Niall comes in a little while later and curls himself on Liam’s lap. </p><p>“I’m never drinking again”, he complains. “Why did we do the shots again?” </p><p>“You wanted to”, I remind him. </p><p>We stay quiet till a very grumpy Zayn comes into the kitchen and sits down beside me. Liam hands him also a cup of water and painkillers. When we all feel a little bit better, Liam cooks us breakfast and after we finish eating, we just chill out at the pool. </p><p>When it’s getting late Liam drives me home and I finish a few leftover homework and when I’m finished I lay down in my bed and begin to read in my favourite book. After maybe an hour my mom knocks on my door and comes inside. She sits down on my bed and smiles softly at me, taking the picture frame from my bedside table. It’s the same picture of Harry and me from his bedside table, the picture from the school trip in sixth grade. “How’s Harry? I haven’t seen him over in months”, she starts. </p><p>I never told her what happened when he wanted to apologize for the first time. I didn’t want her to think badly of Harry, he is the son of her best friend. “We got into a really bad fight”, I start and she looks at me questioningly. “It all started when we came back from San Jose. I went over to Harry and he got a girlfriend and didn’t even thought of telling me about her. A few days later I went into an early heat and you know how Harry always took care of me after that?” When she nods I continue. “I went over when it was over and he was all cuddled up with Kendall, his girlfriend. I didn’t want to disturb them and his room reeked so badly of them, that I just went home. I went back to sleep and when I woke up a few hours later I tried calling him but he ended the call and ignored me.” I have to stop for a few seconds to take a deep breath. Even though it happened months ago, it’s hard for me to talk about it. “I called Zayn and he came over and helped me. He, Liam and Niall slept over and the next day we spent at Liam’s, but you already know this. Zayn talked to Harry on the phone when I took a nap and he told me that Harry ended my call and ignored me because his girlfriend didn’t want him to be near me when I just came out of my heat. And he just went with it.” I have to blink a few times to will the tears away in my eyes, trying not to let them spill over. “He wanted to apologize on the same day, when you heard us argue, but he couldn’t say it. Yesterday, at a party, he actually apologized and we talked and we agreed to start over again, but I don’t know if I will ever be able to trust him the same amount as I did.” </p><p>She puts the picture frame back in it’s place. “I’m so sorry baby. I didn’t know any of this and Anne didn’t know it either. That’s horrible, but I hope you two can clear you differences and that you will be able to trust your alpha again.” </p><p>I look at her with big, frightened eyes. “You know it?” My question is just a whisper and I look down on my book in my lap. </p><p>“Honey, we all knew it from the moment you two met”, she laughs. “And I’m devastated to hear that he got himself an omega, but I know he loves you and maybe just needs a little bit more time to realise it.” </p><p>“Mom, he loves her, not me. He is in a relationship and he ignored me for her, when they were dating for four fucking weeks. I’m sorry”, I say when she looks disapprovingly at me. “But I miss him and when we just remain friends I will be just as happy. I want him to be happy.” </p><p>My mom looks at me with a sad expression. “I hope you can trust him again.”</p><p>Mom leaves shortly after that and I look at the picture of Harry and I. We were so happy that day. The sun was warm and someone told us something about all the fishes in the sea and how we have to protect our world. After the lecture we still had time and were able to play at the beach. Harry and I went over to an ice cream stand and he bought me a chocolate ice cream, my favourite. It was a really good day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 12</p>
<p>The next weekend I just lay in bed. My plan was to go to the beach with my friends, but Niall is having his preheat so he, Liam and Zayn aren’t able to go and Adrian is busy with some family celebration so he too isn’t able to make it. So I decided to just stay home all day and read, which I haven’t done properly in the last few weeks. School is starting to get a bit stressful again, it’s like my teachers are thinking that we are writing our exams next week and not in a few months. Because we are all at home today I’m staying upstairs in my room to have a little bit of peace while reading. </p>
<p>It’s around noon when I get a text on my phone which surprises me because it’s from Harry. It say’s: ‘Hey Lou, you want to go to the beach?’ </p>
<p>Harry tried all week to talk a little bit to me and it was actually pretty nice, even though Kendall was still with him most of the time but I learned to ignore her mostly. </p>
<p>‘Sure. Meeting outside?’, is my reply to which I get a thumbs up almost immediately. </p>
<p>I pack a small bag with a towel, sunscreen and my phone in it and when I’m changed into swimming trunks I leave the house, after telling my mom where I’m going. She is happy that Harry and I are trying to save our friendship, but she is still a little bit mad at him. </p>
<p>I go over to Harry’s house and wait by his car for him to come outside. After maybe 2 minutes the door opens and Harry steps out into his awful yellow swimming trunks on. I think they are really ugly, but they suit him. He is wearing a light white shirt and sunglasses and he too has a bag slung over his shoulder. </p>
<p>He smiles brightly when he sees me. “Hey.” </p>
<p>“Hi”, I smile back. </p>
<p>We put our bags into the trunk and I sit in the passenger seat like I always used to. I take a deep breath and the doesn’t really smell like Kendall, which I’m honestly really grateful for. I don’t think I would be able to sit in a car for a twenty minute car drive smelling her. The car only really smells of Harry which is so calming. I missed his scent and I miss him scenting me. The only two alphas that were scenting me are Liam and Zayn and they don’t do it often, just when I ask them to do it or when I’m stressed about something or nervous. </p>
<p>Harry pulls out of his driveway and turns the radio on, as always and I recognize the music right away, Fleetwood Mac. He really loves this band and the CD that is playing was my birthday present this year for him. </p>
<p>“How are the girls and Ernest?”, Harry breaks the silence. </p>
<p>“Good. Lottie is really into make up at the moment and is styling Fizzy every morning. Phoebe and Daisy have a ballet performance in about two weeks and they are so excited about it, they are always dancing and I don’t think I’m able to listen to this music any longer.” He chuckles beside me and looks at me with his cute dimpled smile. “Doris and Ernest are so cute. They talk more each day and they are so cuddly at the moment! I love this stage where they are going to be a bit more independent every day, but still so cute and small and cuddly. They even asked about you a few days ago, wanted to know when you are going to come over again.” The last part of the sentence is almost just a whisper. “They miss you too, you know?” </p>
<p>“Maybe I can come over tonight, if you want to?”, he suggests. “Saying hello to everyone.”</p>
<p>I nod at that. “That would be nice.” </p>
<p>We talk a bit more about our families, updating each other of what we missed the last 1 ½ months. When we get to the beach we take our bags out of the trunk and look for a more quiet area to chill for a bit. When we found one we spread our towels and lay down. </p>
<p>I just enjoy the sun on my skin and I’m so happy that Harry asked me to go to the beach today. I feel like I’m back in sixth grade, when we were at the beach for the school trip. I can’t hold back the smile forming on my face at the memory. </p>
<p>“What are you smiling at?”, Harry asks me. </p>
<p>I look over at him and see him probed up on his right hand, laying on his side. “You remember the school trip, in sixth grade? I feel like back then. And I’m happy that you asked me to come here.” </p>
<p>He smiles at that. “Yeah, I don’t think I would ever be able to forget that day. I still have the picture on my bedside table.”</p>
<p>My omega jumps around in happiness and I can’t hold my next question back: “You do? Still?” I was not so sure about it, if I’m honest. </p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s my favourite picture of us, I would never put it away or throw it away”, he tells me. “Even though we didn’t talk in the last few weeks, you are so important to me Lou. And always will be.”</p>
<p>I can’t hold myself back when I throw my arms around him and hug him tightly. “Thank you.” </p>
<p>I lay back down on my towel and we talk about everything and nothing for the whole day. For the first time in weeks I feel so content and relaxed. It’s actually nice to be here. My omega is purring almost the whole time and just enjoys the presence of it’s alpha and his scent. </p>
<p>When it’s getting a bit to hot to just lay in the sand we decide to go for a swim.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Later that evening when we get home, Harry comes with me to greet my family. They are all so excited about him coming over and it feels like my family is so complete with him here. I love to watch him interact with my family, love watching him playing with the little ones or sit still when Lottie wants to experiment with his hair. It feels so natural, like this should be, like this is where we belong to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 13</p>
<p>The next week rolls around a bit to quickly for my liking and I find myself in Adrian’s car on Monday morning, as he is picking me up to go to school. Niall is in full blown heat and I think they won’t come to school until next week. And because of that Adrian volunteered to pick me up. I’m comfortable with him, as is my omega.</p>
<p>“How was your weekend?”, he asks me as we wait at a red spotlight. </p>
<p>“It was really good. I spent Saturday with Harry, we went to the beach and after that he came home with me to play a bit with my little siblings. Yesterday was a lazy day, I just read a bit and played with the little ones. Yours?” </p>
<p>“I just chilled at home, wrote my English essay for this week. How’s it going with Harry?” He looks over at me and begins to drive again. </p>
<p>I hesitate a little bit before I answer him. “Good. He’s really trying to get my trust back and we haven’t talked about his girlfriend once. It was almost back to how it was.”</p>
<p>“But he hasn’t realized that you’re his omega, right?” I close my eyes and shake my head. “What do you think of trying to make him jealous? That he realizes you’re his omega.”</p>
<p>I look at him with big eyes. “What exactly do you mean by this? And with whom should I do this?” </p>
<p>“With me? I don’t mean that we should be kissing or making out together in front of him. But maybe we could spent more time together, sit closely and maybe I could scent you a few times, just to rile up his alpha for a bit and maybe he gets jealous enough.” He shrugs his shoulders and turns into the school parking lot. </p>
<p>Is this really a good idea? But thinking of how my omega reacts every time I see him with Kendall is good enough to say yes. My omega feels jealousy every time and an alpha should be a little bit easier to rile up. I mean, one try isn’t going to be so bad, is it? “Okay. We can try it”, I agree with Adrian’s suggestion. </p>
<p>“You want to start it now? Maybe just a little scenting?”</p>
<p>Wordlessly I turn around to face him and lean a bit in to him. He slowly puts his face into my neck and starts to rub it over my scent glands. When he does this, I feel like with every other alpha that is not Harry. I don’t really feel comfortable, but I need alpha pheromones and the touch of an alpha to not go into touch starvation or depression. And because Liam and Zayn are helping Niall through his heat, I haven’t seen them since last Thursday and I didn’t feel that comfortable asking Harry. After all he got himself an omega. </p>
<p>When he’s finished he pulls back and smiles at me. “Ready to go?” </p>
<p>I grab my school bag between my legs and nod. We get out together and go to the big double doors leading into school. He goes with me to my locker and after that we go to our first class. We have history together. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Adrian’s plan is working and I think Harry is really jealous, or at least his alpha is. He glares at Adrian every time he sees him and I don’t think I haven’t seen him without a frown on his face the whole week. And I think he and Kendall were arguing a few times. She just ate with us once this week, that was on Monday, and we have Thursday. </p>
<p>“Lou, you’re going to the beach party on Saturday with me, right?”, Adrian asks me during lunch. When I nod he asks me: “Should I pick you up at 8 pm?”</p>
<p>I smile at him and say: “Yeah. That would be nice.” </p>
<p>Harry practically murders Adrian with his stare and I almost suffocate on all the alpha pheromones around me. “I can take you too”, he pipes in, his gaze just as hard as before, but his voice is softer, almost lovingly. </p>
<p>“I’m sure you have to pick up Kendall, or am I wrong?”, Adrian asks with confusion in his voice. “I don’t mind picking him up and driving him home. You have to take care of your omega.”</p>
<p>Harry looks like he is ready to kill Adrian at any moment. “Kendall is not my omega and I said that I’m able to take him.” </p>
<p>“What do you mean, she is not your omega?” I can’t hold back this question.</p>
<p>“We broke up yesterday”, is all he says. </p>
<p>“Why?” Adrian asks this and I can’t believe him! </p>
<p>Harry growls lowly in his throat and looks ready to jump over the table to kill him.</p>
<p>“Guys, stop it! I’m going to ride with Adrian to the party and you, Harry, can take me home. Both of you agree?” I look questioningly back and forth between the two of them. They glare at each other for a few more seconds, before both of them agree. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Niall’s POV</p>
<p>My body is aching everywhere when I wake up and I feel my alphas closely next to me. I lay across Zayn’s chest and my face is shoved into his neck, being held there gently by his hand which is caressing <br/>,0my hair. Liam is massaging my back and I begin to purr. </p>
<p>“Hey baby”, Zayn whispers quietly. “You feeling okay?”</p>
<p>“Hmmm”, I hum. “Yeah. Feel good.” </p>
<p>Liam chuckles behind me. “Hey darling, you want something to eat?” </p>
<p>I nod and I feel him getting up and leaving the room. Zayn continues caressing my hair with his right hand and my back with his left hand. I snuggle deeper into his neck, suckling on his scent gland. </p>
<p>I slowly drift off to sleep again but am woken up with Liam coming back into the room with a bowl of pasta in his hand. “Come on, sit up darling”, he gently nudges my hip and with the help of Zayn I lean against his chest and Liam slowly feeds me spoon after spoon and gives me a bottle of water to drink between the food, to keep me hydrated. </p>
<p>After I have eaten the whole bowl of pasta and drank the whole bottle of water, we just stay in bed and I get a few more massages of my mates. </p>
<p>“What day is it?” My voice is hoarse when I ask. </p>
<p>“Thursday”, is Liam’s answer. </p>
<p>“Mmhmm”, I hum. “You think Lou is ok? He told me he was with Harry on Saturday.”</p>
<p>“I hope so, baby, I hope so”, Zayn mumbles behind me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hey, I hope everyone is doing alright at the moment. </p>
<p>Okay, so I read a fic a few months ago and I have a problem. I know what it's called, I know the author, I know what happened in it, but I can't fucking find it anymore. It's called Sometimes green and sometimes blue from itsmiz. The summary goes like this: "Harry's an omega and Louis is an Alpha. They're best friends growing up together on the outskirts of Washington, D.C., but they've always been a bit more than friends." </p>
<p>So, I want to reread it, but I can't find it anymore on AO3. I think it got deleted, as well as the author. I found it on Wattpad, but only in spain. So, if you know where I can reread it, the whole story (I think it was around 42 chapters or something like that), please tell me! Or if you safed it somewhere as a PDF document or something like that, I would be so grateful. </p>
<p>I remember subscribing to it, but it's not there anymore. I just want to read it again, because it was one of the best fics I have ever read, I laughed, I cried, I loved, I felt it so much and I just want to reread and relive this emotions. </p>
<p>Thanks! Saskia</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 14</p>
<p>Even though it’s 9:30 pm it’s still hot outside and I’m wearing shorts and no shoes, the sand still warm beneath my feet. Adrian picked me up and we are dancing with each other, quite closely with each other. But I don’t really care, Harry is standing nearby and I enjoy making him jealous and all riles up. It’s even better that he and Kendall broke up. He looks so mad and I don’t think he won’t hold back any longer. </p>
<p>My back is pressed to his chest and his hands are on my hips, his face in my neck. “You think he’s going to kill me?”, he whispers in my ear with a light chuckle. </p>
<p>I throw my head back and whisper back: “Don’t know, but he is looking really angry.” </p>
<p>We dance for a few more minutes, before I go over to the small desk where all the drinks are. I grab another beer, I think it’s my third or something like that, and sit down in a more quiet area. I look at the sea it’s so beautiful. The moon is shining brightly and there are no clouds. </p>
<p>“You happy with your boyfriend?”, a voice asks beside me and when I look up Harry is standing there. He looks so fucking hot. He is wearing beige shorts and his white shirt is unbuttoned, revealing his toned chest. His long hair is flowing openly down his shoulders and I have to look away or else I’m going to soak my shorts with slick. He looks so much like an alpha and my omega is so responsive towards him, it’s unbelievable. </p>
<p>“Who are you talking about?”, I ask innocently and take another sip of my beer. </p>
<p>He steps in front of me and blocks my view of the sea. “Adrian. I thought you weren’t dating someone like him.” He looks furious and his voice is like a low growl. “Is he your alpha now? Are you fucking him?” </p>
<p>At that comment I get up and shove his chest as hard as I can, but he isn’t moving an inch. “What does it matter to you? You fucked Kendall and I don’t know what else you two did!” I’m trying hardly not to yell at him. “Why do you care all of a sudden, you aren’t my alpha!” This part I’m yelling and it physically hurts me to say something like that. </p>
<p>“Because it does matter to me!”, he yells back at me. “I always cared about you and yes I fucked Kendall!”</p>
<p>“Was she good? Was she a good omega to you? A good fuck?” Tears are welling up in my eyes and I’m yelling at him too. </p>
<p>He begins to tremble and he looks furious. “Yes she was, how’s Adrian? Is he a good fuck?” </p>
<p>“I don’t know and I don’t care! He is not my alpha!” </p>
<p>We’re standing so close to each other that I can smell him and feel his breath on my face. “Who? Whose you’re alpha? And don’t you dare lie to me.” </p>
<p>I swallow heavily and I feel dizzy when I reply: “You.”</p>
<p>It’s not even a second later that I feel his lips on mine. He is holding my face with his right and pushes me closer to him with his left hand. This kiss isn’t lovingly or slowly, it’s full of passion and I throw my arms around his neck. </p>
<p>I’m the first one to break the kiss. “Harry, stop”, I mumble and try to push him a bit away as he’s trailing kisses down my neck. “Harry, please”, I breath heavily. </p>
<p>“What, baby?”, he mumbles into my ear. “I waited so long for this moment. Please don’t stop me.” </p>
<p>I push him away with a bit more force. “Harry, what are you doing? What is going on?” </p>
<p>He looks at me questioningly. “What? Louis, baby, what are you talking about?” He puts his hands on my hips. “You are my omega and I’m your alpha, you said it yourself, just moments ago.”</p>
<p>“Why are you thinking I want to be your omega after all the shit you put me through?” </p>
<p>“I just know it.” He leans down to my ear. “I see your eyes, that are sparkling every time you look at me, I can smell your desire for me and I can just hope that you weren’t with Adrian, because if you were, I’m going to kill him.” </p>
<p>At his words I feel slick leaking out of my hole and I close my eyes. “Yeah”, I breath lowly. “You’re right. You are my alpha and I hate you for fucking Kendall and not me, for loving her, caring about her, holding her and not me!” The tears are flowing now freely. </p>
<p>“Don’t cry”, Harry whispers and wipes the tears away. </p>
<p>“I’m not with Adrian, okay? We tried to make you jealous, that you would realize that you are my alpha.” He looks dumbfounded at me. “It was just, it hurt me to see you with Kendall all the time. From the first moment I saw you two together when I came into your bedroom, I was so hurt. And when I went into heat, you were the only person I could think of. But you ignored me after that.” He closes his eyes at that. </p>
<p>“I’m never going to forgive me for that”, he whispers and shakes his head. “And I can’t believe you. Trying to make me jealous with another alpha. When did you realise it?”</p>
<p>“The day after you told me, you were with Kendall”, I say slowly. “Niall slept over at mine and when we went over to help Liam and Zayn with the old pool house renovation we talked a lot. I realized it then… and then I cried.” </p>
<p>He hugs me close and I tighten my arms around his back. “I’m sorry Louis, so sorry. But I’m here now, okay? I’m here to take care of you, to hold you every time you need me and to make you smile when you’re sad.” He crouches down a bit to look me in the eyes. “Lou, will you allow me to be your alpha?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY! I can't believe he is 27 already. I hope he has a wonderful day with his friends, even when he can't be with his family at the moment. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Okay, I have a question for you. I'm already planning my next fic and I have two ideas I started writing at the moment. The first one is AlphaHarryxOmegaLouis and Louis is blind. The second one is AlphaHarryxOmegaLouis and they are highlanders. </p>
<p>Which one do you want to read next? Write it in the comments!</p>
<p>Love, Saskia</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 15</p>
<p>Instead of answering him verbally I reach up and kiss him. Almost immediately he grabs me tighter and growls into the kiss. I bury my hands into his long hair and pull on the long strands. My knees grow weak and I feel slick collecting at my hole, making Harry grab my bum through my trousers. Harry begins to lower us down and soon enough I find myself laying in the sand with Harry on top of me. He begins to grind down on me, making me moan and whine into his mouth. He begins to trail his kisses down to my jaw, sucking on my bonding spot. </p>
<p>“God, Harry”, I whisper into the air and pull him closer to myself, even wrapping my legs around his waist to keep as closely to me as possible. “Harry, please.” </p>
<p>He pulls away and kisses me one last time gently on the lips. “No baby, not tonight and certainly not where other people can hear or see you.” </p>
<p>I whine in protest. “Noooo.” </p>
<p>“Stop it. We are going to wait for a few minutes and then we are going back to the party, okay?” He rolls over onto his side and looks at me with his dimple smile. “I want it to be special, yeah? Not in the heat of the moment or something like that.” </p>
<p>I look up at the starstruck sky to cool down a bit. He is right. It should be special, our first time. I can’t believe we kissed. I can’t believe I told him everything. But what are we exactly? I lie down on his chest and look at him. “What are we now?”</p>
<p>He looks amused at me. “Louis, I already asked you if you would allow me to be your alpha and when I recall it correctly…” He leans down and presses his lips to mine. “You ready to go back? I think Liam said they were coming if Niall feels up to it.”</p>
<p>I nod and together we get up, dust the sand off and then we go back to the party, hand in hand. It feels nice, it feels so right and my omega is purring. The closer we get to the party, the more nervous I get. It all disappears though, when I see Niall in the distance. Without much thinking I pull Harry over to him and our friends. Even Adrian is standing with them. </p>
<p>Niall looks a bit tired, but he looks definitely better than I expected him to be. I always look like shit after a heat, but he has two loving alphas by his side. They look also a bit tired and like they didn’t really want to be here. They stand closely by Niall’s side and Liam has his arm slung over Niall’s shoulder. </p>
<p>“Oh my god!” Niall is looking at us with big eyes. “They did it! What happened, I want every little detail!” He grabs me by my shoulders. “Every little detail. I want to know what happened, when it happened. Everything!” </p>
<p>I laugh out loud. “I will tell you everything, but maybe tomorrow. I just want to enjoy this evening.” </p>
<p>He squeals and throws his arms around me. “I’m so happy!” </p>
<p>For the rest of the evening Harry and I are inseparable. But I’m a little bit worried about him and Adrian, Harry practically kills Adrian with his glances. He always has to touch me and he scents me while we dance and every time another alpha comes near us, he turns us around and one time he even growled at someone. </p>
<p>When it’s nearing midnight we decide to go home. While we drive, Harry’s hand is resting on my thigh and he squeezes it a little bit. It feels so good, I absolutely love it. I lay my hand down on his and can’t stop looking at him. </p>
<p>“What are you looking at?”, he asks me and glances over at me. </p>
<p>“At my alpha. Can’t believe how lucky I got today”, I smile back at him. “I’m honest, I never thought this would happen. I thought you would mate with Kendall.” </p>
<p>He squeezes my thigh tighter. “I’m sorry, baby, I truly am.” </p>
<p>I lift his hand from my thigh up to my face and press a kiss on it. “It’s okay. We are together now, that’s all that matters for me.” </p>
<p>When Harry parks his car in his driveway, we go over to mine and sneak up to my room. My whole family is already sleeping and when we wake the little ones up, I’m sure my mom is going to kill us. When they wake up, they don’t want to sleep anymore. </p>
<p>In my room we strip down and I pull Harry’s worn shirt over my head. It smells so good. Harry only smirks at me when he sees me pulling it over my head and laying down under my covers. He lays down next to me and pulls onto his chest, where I snuggle my head into his neck over his scent gland. I could get used to sleeping like that. </p>
<p>“Good night alpha”, I whisper.</p>
<p>“Good night omega.” </p>
<p>I can clearly hear the smile in his voice.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 16</p>
<p>The next day we told our families that we are together and they wanted to do a celebratory BBQ and we invited our friends. Niall was asking so many questions and everyone wants to know what happened exactly. Since that day we spent every moment together, we change our sleeping destination every night, one night at his and the at mine. But, when we sleep at mine, we sleep on the couch in my room, because I started building my nest on my bed and it isn’t perfect enough for me to let Harry into it. That was until now. My nest is finally ready and I’m so happy that I will be able to let Harry into it. </p>
<p>I think I used every available blanket in our house that is soft enough for my nest, the same goes with pillows. I used my favourite clothes of Harry, even a few of his football training clothes, they just smell the strongest of him. Everything is laid out neatly, everything laid out in an specific order and everything is perfect for now. I love it, it smells so good, our combined smells are really comforting to me. Harry doesn’t know of his luck yet. </p>
<p>Liam and Zayn needed a solid two weeks to fully forgive Harry and start to trust him again, Niall forgave him a little bit quicker and easier, because he saw as an omega how Harry treats me now. He always has to touch me, always scents me and he is just the sweetest. We spent every minute together and I even started to wait for him when he has football practice. I sit down on the benches near the field and start doing a few of my homework’s and wait for him to finish, so that we can go home or meet up with our friends or go on a date. Yes, he started on going on dates with me and he really takes the courting seriously. </p>
<p>I saw Kendall a few times and everytime she glares at me. I understand it, don’t get me wrong! Harry broke up with her because of me, she loves him and I think she thought he was going to mate with her. So, I understand it that she is angry and that she probably hates me. </p>
<p>Liam, Niall and Zayn are currently sitting right beside me, out at Liam’s pool. Today is a big party we want to go to and we are currently waiting for Harry to get back with our food. We ordered pizza and after we ate, we want to start over to the house. </p>
<p>“Is Adrian coming tonight?”, Niall asks me. </p>
<p>Harry and Adrian are going on really well with each other. After Harry realised that Adrian is in fact straight and not one bit interested in me, he started to really get to know him, which I’m grateful for, because Adrian got an important part in our circle of friends. </p>
<p>“I think he will”, I answer him. “He texted me yesterday that he is out of it and will most probably come.” Adrian had his rut and wasn’t sure if he is going to make it tonight or not. “But he said he is just going to come to the party, he is not going to eat with us.” </p>
<p>When Harry comes back we begin to eat our pizzas, me sitting between his legs and leaning back on his chest, one of his arms slung around my middle. We talk with the other guys and when we are ready, we start walking towards our destination. The party is near walking distance of Liam’s house and Harry just parks his car in Liam’s driveway. We are going home to my house after the party. My family isn’t home for the next two nights. We are on thanksgiving break and my mom and dad decided to take my little sisters to a water park and spent two nights in a hotel nearby. I didn’t want to go, so I got to stay with Harry and my friends. They will be back for thanksgiving and we will be spending it with Harry, Anne and Gemma, which I haven’t seen in a long time. </p>
<p>When we get to the party it’s already in full swing. The music is loud and the house is so crowded, it’s hard to stay beside my friends and mate, but Harry is holding to tightly onto my hand, that it’s almost a little bit hurtful. In the kitchen everyone grabs something to drink. I myself grab a beer, while Harry just grabs a bottle of water. After all, he is going to drive us home. </p>
<p>For a while we just chill together and Niall and I are going dancing. For the whole time I feel Harry’s stare on me. I’m wearing tight black skinny jeans and a loose white t-shirt from Harry, looking as omega like as it’s possible. I have a goal for the night, which is why I want to stick to just one beer. </p>
<p>I want Harry to mark me tonight. My nest is ready and perfect, our courting is going well and we both want to spent the rest of our lives together. And I want to remember it. I want to remember being marked by Harry. I want to live clearly through it and not when I’m in heat and probably won’t remember it. </p>
<p>But I have to stay sober for Harry to do it. I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t do it, if he had the slightest doubt about me not being sober and conscious enough to make this decision. And I’m so happy that my family isn’t home, because I don’t want them to hear me getting fucked into the mattress by Harry. </p>
<p>I feel someone plaster himself onto my back and sling his arms around me, pressing myself against a hard chest. Harry. I throw my arms back around him and grip his locks tightly into my fist. He shoves his face into my neck and begins sniffling there and begins slightly to scrape his teeth over my most sensitive spot there. His right arm wanders down to my hip and presses it back against his own hip and what I feel takes my breath away. He is almost fully hard. Seems like my plan is working. </p>
<p>“Feel how you make me feel? You look so good, so sexy in those tight jeans”, he growls into my ear. “All the alphas are looking at you.” </p>
<p>I throw my head back on his shoulder and whimper a little bit. “Yeah? All omegas are looking at you.”</p>
<p>I’m not lying. He is so fit, he is the quarterback of our football team. Harry is wearing also black skinny jeans, but he is wearing a black shirt, with the top two buttons unbuttoned. His long hair is flowing down his broad shoulders and he just looks so good. </p>
<p>We dance together for quite some time and chat with our friends. Adrian meets us later, but leaves rather quickly with one of the omega cheerleaders to make out with her. All around us there are party games going on, spin the bottle, truth or dare and some other ones. There is a lot of dancing going on and the air smells like so many people, that it’s making my head spin a little bit. </p>
<p>Harry and I sit on a couch and begin to kiss. Sometime he pulls me onto his lap, so that I’m straddling him. His hands rest on my hips and pull me close to him. “Want to leave?”, he whispers in my ear. I answer with frantic nods and together we get up and begin to leave the party.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hey! </p>
<p>This is the last chapter. Can't believe I'm writing this right now. But I think this is the perfect ending for myself and I'm happy with it. I'm working on a few new stories that I'll be updating soon. </p>
<p>Thank you for everyone who read it. </p>
<p>Love, Saskia</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 17</p>
<p>The drive home I’m a nervous mess beside Harry on the passenger seat. Once we get to my house, Harry parks the car and turns towards me. </p>
<p>“You know, I love you right? And that I want to spent the rest of my live with you?”, he asks me and looks me in the eyes. </p>
<p>“I know.” My voice is just above a whisper. “I love you too.” </p>
<p>Harry gets out of the car and sprints over to my side, opening my door and helping me out. He pulls me flush against his chest and begins to kiss me. I throw my arms around his neck, pulling him down towards me, pressing myself against him. </p>
<p>He begins to lightly push me towards the door, guiding me upstairs and into my room, where we separate again. I take his hand into mine, going over to my bed and sitting down in my nest, pulling on his hand. “Are you sure?”, he asks me. </p>
<p>I nod. “Yes. I want you in my nest. I want you with me. I want you to mate and mark me today.” While I talk, I look him in the eyes, so that he can be sure, that I mean it. </p>
<p>He swallows and squeezes my hand, slowly getting into my nest, pushing me down onto my back. He starts to slowly kiss me, my hands are in his hair, pulling him closer. He begins to trail kisses down my jaw to my neck, pushing his hands under my shirt and stroking the skin there. I throw my head back, already feeling the slick gathering at my hole. I slowly push him away a little bit to unbutton his black shirt, revealing his toned strong chest. When I’m done unbuttoning it, he shrugs it off his broad shoulders and throws it down on the floor, attacking my neck with kisses, moving down to my chest and leaving kisses on every bit of skin that gets revealed when he opens a button. </p>
<p>I absolutely love this feeling of him kissing me everywhere and just cherishing me, like I’m the most beautiful thing in his live. </p>
<p>“Are you a 100 % sure about this baby?”, he asks me after he threw my shirt on the floor too and is back on kissing my chest and stomach, almost all the way down to my trousers. </p>
<p>“Harry, I’m lying with you in my nest, leaking slick and moaning and whimpering under you and you ask me if I’m sure I want this? Of course I do. I want to spend the rest of my live with you.” </p>
<p>At my words he sets a last kiss just over my jeans and then opens them, slowly pulling them down with my boxers, leaving me naked on my bed, in my nest. Harry stares at me, like he can’t believe I’m real, which makes me squirm a little bit and trying to hide myself. I’m not so fit like him, I have a little pudge on my stomach and wide hips, thick thighs. </p>
<p>With a little growl he snatches my hands in his and positions them above my head. “Don’t ever hide away from me. I love you. Everything about you. You are the most perfect human on this earth, don’t think anything else.”</p>
<p>Instead of answering him, I tilt my head up, motioning for him to kiss me, which he does right away. </p>
<p>With a little squeeze to my wrists, signalling for me to keep them above my head, he moves back down my body, begins to kiss my inner thighs, moving closer to where I want him the most. When he finally starts to lick at my hole, I whine loudly and push my hips down to meet his lips. It’s almost as if I can’t breath anymore, more whimpers and whines leave my mouth. </p>
<p>“God, Harry please”, I whimper. “More!” </p>
<p>He stops his kitten licks and begins to scrape his teeth over my rim and starts to lick inside me, making me cry out loudly. I feel my orgasm coming nearer, but I don’t want to come without him inside me. </p>
<p>“Harry, stop, stop!”, I breath out. “I don’t want to come just yet!” </p>
<p>He get’s away and comes back up to me, kissing me and letting me taste myself on his tongue. While we kiss, he takes one hand down to my hole again and slowly starts to prep me, always waiting till I nod and am comfortable enough to let him add another finger. By the time he has four fingers inside me, he thinks I’m prepped enough for him, as he slowly takes his fingers out. He kisses me one last time, before getting out of my nest and taking his pants off. He get’s back into my nest, getting over me and settling between my legs. </p>
<p>“Are you ready?”, he asks me as he lines himself in front of me. </p>
<p>When I nod, he slowly starts to push in and we both moan loudly. My hands fly to his back and scratch at it. Harry kisses and bites my neck, before he slowly starts to move when I give him the ok for it. It hurts at first, but once the pain vanishes I moan loudly and guide his face away from my neck to kiss him again. </p>
<p>Harry is gently and I couldn’t imagine anyone else I would want to make this experience with. I love him and I couldn’t imagine a better alpha for myself. </p>
<p>I can feel my orgasm coming quickly when I feel Harry’s knot catching on my rim. Harry kisses back to my neck and searches for my mating spot, where he settles and begins to lick and kiss there, one of his hands going down to my dick and jerking me off in the same rhythm as his thrusts. When his knot is ready to pop, three things happen at once: Harry’s knot pops and comes deep inside me, locking us together, he bites down on my mating spot and bonding us and I come too. </p>
<p>I’m happy that we don’t have to use a condom, as I’m taking birth control since Harry and I started dating, so that I can’t get pregnant when we have sex or when we spent a rut or a heat together. </p>
<p>For the first time in my live I feel like I’m whole, like something was missing everyday of my live. </p>
<p>Harry kisses and licks over my new bonding mark, before he gently arranges us a little bit differently. My head is resting on his arm and he gently massages my back. </p>
<p>“I love you, my alpha”, I whisper and kiss his chest. </p>
<p>“I love you too, my omega.” I can hear the smile in his voice and happily I drift of to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>